


forever with you

by mogubin



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, a short heated scene but pretend you don't see that, army husband woobin, kindergarten teacher jungmo, mogubin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogubin/pseuds/mogubin
Summary: Being married to someone who is always away from home for more than five months is very challenging for Jungmo, especially when he is the kind of person who needs attention and affection 24/7 everyday.
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Seo Woobin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	forever with you

**Author's Note:**

> notes: italic - flashback  
> twitter: crvtaus

Jungmo still remembers exactly six months ago, before Woobin left for work in another country, Woobin suddenly did a lot of nice things to Jungmo like helping him in cleaning the house — not that Jungmo was complaining though, it was too strange for him since Jungmo clearly told Woobin while they are preparing for their new home that he wanted to be the one in charge of cleaning, since he knows Woobin is gonna play the chef role once they officially live together.

Jungmo is a clean freak. He makes sure everything around him is clean, neat and organized. When Woobin first met Jungmo, he finds it cute to see how the older will always have wet tissues prepared in his sling bag and also when Woobin visited Jungmo’s apartment for the first time, he wonders if this is what heaven looks like; too clean that he can see his own reflection on Jungmo’s glass coffee table.

Jungmo can’t cook though, and thank god Woobin can but now that Woobin is not there with him for more than five months, Jungmo has been ordering food nonstop since he refuses to cook; afraid that he will burn the whole house down (Woobin even told Jungmo to not cook unless he is there with him).

Jungmo remembers again the day when Woobin proposed to him while they were still up in the sky. It was their 5th anniversary together, Woobin decided to bring Jungmo to the hot air balloon site where he literally booked a hot air balloon one year early just for this occasion. Jungmo was so confused on how did Woobin even thought of doing something like that; knowing damn well Woobin is a scaredy cat, he is afraid of height. Woobin was crazy for thinking that proposing like that is a good idea, but what does Woobin care — anything for a good memory plus they had a great long make out session up in the sky; who does it like them?

Jungmo watches his last student walk towards his parents, waving him goodbye until he is out of Jungmo’s sight before Jungmo goes back to his classroom, cleaning and arranging the tables and the chairs back to its original place.

Jungmo's eyes suddenly averts to the hanged calendar at the wall, realizing that today actually marks 8th years of Woobin and Jungmo makes it official for them to be together, and 1st year to their wedding anniversary too. Jungmo smiles at the thought of it; sudden flashbacks to his wedding day; his fun wedding night along with their best friends; everything that happened that day and before, and also after.

But Jungmo’s smile quickly fades away, knowing that he is not going to celebrate his first wedding anniversary with his husband. Jungmo checks the time again on his phone, “He must be sleeping right now… it’s 3am there,” Jungmo sighs.

* * *

**First, he got a husband who is a hard working soldier.**

_“Jungmo, listen. I'm a soldier. I’m not sure if our relationship will work because you know, I'm always busy in other countries, protecting them for months and sometimes wars can unexpectedly happen and—” Woobin didn’t even get to finish when Jungmo shuts him up by kissing him on the lips._

_“And what about it? We are doing fine for seven months now, and I know you’re going away again next month but if we don’t try, then we will never know. I mean, I’m here because I love you and even if we don’t get to see each other as often as we are now, I will always love you, always. And don’t talk about war here! Keep yourself safe… at least let’s get married first. I don't think I could marry someone else other than you. I'm so in love with you."_

_Jungmo isn’t sure where he suddenly got the idea of talking about marriage with Woobin when they are still new with their relationship, but Woobin just smiles, “Sure. I will keep myself safe and when I’ve got enough money, let’s get married. Okay?”_

Jungmo sighs recalling that night again. Woobin and Jungmo were still new with their relationship, of course they would say something like that and to be honest, Jungmo didn’t expect their relationship to work this long, even until now. Now look; they are /happily/ married.

**Second, his husband is working in a country where the time zones' differences are HUGE.**

It’s not something new for Jungmo since they had been together for eight years now, and Woobin would always be in another country at least two times a year and he has started doing that even before the two meets.

Jungmo literally had to stay awake until late at night then he could properly have time talking with Woobin on call since it’s the only time where Woobin is finally free from his work, but sometimes Jungmo is too tired at night, their call would only last for 30 minutes at most.

_Jungmo hugs his big teddy bear, which he personally thinks resembles Woobin a lot_ _—_

_“Ruby~ I miss you~” Jungmo says, eyes fixed on the handsome guy in his military uniform through his phone._

_“I miss you too, baby. How was work?”_

_Jungmo smiles looking at his phone screen, seeing how cute and handsome his man looks at the same time, “Work ended exactly 13 hours ago, it was fine even though as usual, the childrens, Minhee and Hyeongjun is not listening to me again today and they keep running around in the class.”_

_Woobin chuckles, “They are six years olds, let them have fun.”_

_The couple keep talking and talking until Woobin realizes he has been talking to a cute sleeping boy through his phone._

**_The struggle they had to face everyday._ **

* * *

Jungmo checks his belongings in his bag again before he closes the kindergarten’s gate since the other teachers already left earlier when someone suddenly calls his name. **_A very familiar voice is calling his name_ **. Jungmo immediately turns around, eyes meeting with someone he misses so much as he runs towards Woobin’s arms, hugging his lover tightly.

“Oh my god, Seo Woobin, you’re here.” Jungmo said while sobbing. Woobin just smiles, kissing the top of Jungmo's head as they pull away from each other to take a proper look at each other's faces.

Woobin leans in to give Jungmo a peck on the lips, “I miss you, my baby.”

“When did you come back? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Woobin intertwines their hands together as they start walking towards their home which is just a few blocks away from Jungmo's workplace, “I just arrived three hours ago, I went back home to put my luggages first and thought of surprising you.”

Jungmo giggles over how cute Woobin is for thinking of surprising him as he rests his head on Woobin’s shoulder as they continue walking so close together, gaining attention from other people since Woobin is still in his military uniform.

* * *

Jungmo hugs Woobin from behind after he is done with his shower, “You smell good.”

Woobin chuckles as he walks towards their joint closet, Jungmo still attached to his waist, “You just showered and I'm still wet here. Don’t hug me.”

Jungmo pouts, “What do I care? What if you suddenly leave me again tomorrow? I miss hugging this buff body. Woah, did you work out more? I think your abs feel nicer now.”

Woobin turns around to face Jungmo as he was about to say something when Jungmo suddenly presses his lips against Woobin’s, kissing it so passionately as his hands roam around Woobin’s naked upper body since he is still in his towel.

After days, weeks, months not seeing each other, not touching each other; of course they would be desperate for each other’s touches right now. Jungmo knows they got all the time since Woobin is back and he will go back to work in five more months, but what does he care; he misses it so much.

Woobin just lets Jungmo do whatever he wants as they are now in their bed, with Jungmo on top of Woobin’s lap, straddling him and kissing him even more desperate now as he tries to slip his tongue in Woobin’s mouth. Woobin could feel Jungmo’s hand around his waist on his towel, probably trying to get the towel off Woobin since the younger is half naked but before Jungmo could do anything, Woobin ends the kiss first which earns a glare from Jungmo, “I’m hungry.”

Jungmo scoffs, “I’m here? Eat me then?”

Woobin laughs while pinching Jungmo’s cheeks, “Funny, but I’m hungry for **real** food,” Woobin said, emphasizing the ‘real’ word.

Jungmo rolls his eyes since they were just about to get in the mood for **it** , but of course Jungmo knows he wouldn’t get it easily. “Fine, whatever.”

“Let's eat outside, I’m craving something.” Woobin says as he gets back to their closet and finally wears the shirt he picked earlier.

“Aren’t you tired? You literally just arrived.”

Woobin shakes his head, “I was until you suddenly kissed me then I feel super fresh right now.”

Jungmo sighs, “We should’ve just proceed earl—”

Woobin cuts Jungmo off by pecking his lips again, dragging the older out of the house and to their favourite restaurant.

* * *

Jungmo reminisces old memories of him and Woobin always having their dates at the same restaurant for the past eight years, he wonders why they are so attached to it; probably because that’s where the two of them met for the first time. It was quite embarrassing for Jungmo to remember it back but if it’s not because of that they wouldn’t be here now together as a married couple.

_Jungmo was just busy reading his book about Children’s Education since he is preparing for his final examination, when suddenly a random guy sits at the seat in front of him. Jungmo looks at him weirdly since the guy in front of him keeps looking around while trying to hide, “Excuse me? Who are you?”_

_Jungmo notices a nametag pinned at the guy’s t-shirt,_ **_Seo Woobin [Junior Lieutenant]._ ** _Jungmo recognizes immediately that the person in front of him is actually a soldier since he also saw the usual soldier necklace hanging on Woobin’s neck._

_Woobin looks at jungmo with an apologetic face, “I-I’m sorry. I'll go later, I'm just hiding from someone.”_

_Jungmo still with his annoyed face looks at Woobin, “I'm not buying that. I have a date and he is coming in a few minutes. Can you please leave?”_

_Jungmo looks at Woobin’s desperate eyes as the boy in front of him clasps his hands, begging Jungmo to let him stay for a while. Jungmo sighs while closing his books with his eyes still fixed on Woobin who looks like he have seen a ghost, “Please leave—"_

_Before Jungmo could finish talking, he felt a lips on top of him, kissing him so passionately. Jungmo felt taken aback with the sudden kiss, his whole body freezed since he is pretty much a virgin and never had a first kiss yet; making this kiss his first. Probably not something Jungmo likes since he really wanted his first kiss to be special and only with someone he is going to marry (now look, the boy that kissed him is his husband)._

_Jungmo didn’t respond to the kiss though, and Woobin already ends it as he looks around that the person he doesn’t want to see is already missing. Woobin relieved with a big sigh, eyes widened as he just realized what he did just now._

_“I-I’m sorry! I’m really sorry, I’m really sorry oh my god—” Woobin didn’t get to finish talking when Jungmo suddenly pulls him again for another kiss._

_Jungmo places his right hand at the back of Woobin’s neck so he could kiss the boy deeper since Woobin decided to kiss Jungmo back. The two were just so into the kiss, minding their own business that they didn’t even care about the other customers in the restaurant watching them kissing with Jungmo's supposed date also watching him, dropping the flowers he bought for Jungmo and immediately leaving the restaurant._

“Ah stop! Don’t bring that up again!” Jungmo whines while cutting his chicken cutlet aggressively to show Woobin that he is indeed mad (and embarrassed).

Woobin continued to laugh, “What did you say after that? You said that the kiss felt so good and you also said kissing me was the best thing you’ve ever done—”

Jungmo hits Woobin’s arms continuously, “Stop it! Oh god, I can’t stand you, I’m leaving.”

“Alright alright! I’ll stop. Why are you so embarrassed about it.. I found it really cute.” Woobin said.

Jungmo scoffs, “There’s nothing cute about it.”

“You were cute, and still are. I love you.”

Jungmo could feel his cheeks heating up, it’s probably already pink by now. It’s not like Jungmo is not used to Woobin complimenting him, but Woobin always did it unexpectedly and his heart is just not ready for it and forever will not be ready for it. Woobin loves to shower Jungmo with unexpected compliments since he likes to see Jungmo being shy about it.

* * *

Woobin and Jungmo decided to take a walk after eating at the nearby park, admiring the stars shining brightly in the dark sky. Woobin stops walking as he makes Jungmo completely face him, their hands intertwined, “Happy 1st anniversary, my husband.”

Jungmo smiles as he pulls Woobin for a hug, “Happy 1st anniversary, my handsome army husband.”

Woobin chuckles, “Was the army necessary?”

“Of course~ Having an army husband gotta be the best thing ever happened since everyone looks up at you guys even though I don’t get to see you often.”

Woobin breaks the hug first as he cups Jungmo’s face, “Do you want anything for today since it’s our special day?”

Jungmo looks up to the sky while humming as he thinks, “Yep.”

“What do you want?”

“I want to continue what we were supposed to do earlier in our room.”

Woobin just chuckles, “Okay sure, but we can always do that on other days. Something else?”

Jungmo’s hands that were wrapped nicely at Woobin’s waist are now at the younger’s neck, “I don’t really know what I want actually. I just wished for our everlasting happiness and that we will always be there for each other and also I want you to eat me tonight.” Jungmo smiles sheepishly at Woobin after saying the last sentence, “What about you, Woobin? Do you want anything?”

Woobin thinks, “Nothing really. I also wished the same as you. And also I have good news for you.”

“What is it?” Jungmo tilts his head.

“My boss told me that I don’t have to work in another country anymore.”

“Why?”

Woobin smiles, “I got promoted. I don’t have to work outside anymore, I’m gonna work in an office full time, guiding the new soldiers soon.”

Jungmo gasps in excitement, “That’s great then? Oh my god, now I can see your face everyday and I can finally stop eating delivery foods every five months and I don’t have to cry every night because I miss you and also I don’t have to stay awake until 1AM just to call you.”

“Aren’t you going to congratulate me or something? I got promoted! That’s why I’m here early. You know I was supposed to come back here next month.” Woobin pouts.

Jungmo leans in to Woobin to kiss him only for a few seconds, “I’m so proud of my husband. Awh, I remember when we first met you were just a baby soldier. Ugh, you’re so cute!” Jungmo said while pinching Woobin’s cheeks so hard that there's pinching marks on Woobin’s skin.

“Let’s go back and celebrate this amazing news at home.” Jungmo said as the two start walking again hand in hand back to their house.

“What are we celebrating it with? Shouldn’t we stop by at the cake shop and buy a cake?” Woobin asks cluelessly.

“I don’t want to celebrate like that. Let’s celebrate it in another way.” Jungmo smirks.

Woobin is speechless over how Jungmo still managed to make some dirty jokes with him, but whatever makes Jungmo happy, Woobin is happy too.

Woobin is grateful he is now back home with Jungmo, he is grateful that he is married with someone that is so amazing, and that someone is Jungmo. Jungmo completes the missing piece Woobin has been looking for a long time, and Jungmo also thinks the same. They complete each other’s life perfectly.


End file.
